Quimera
by Anne Asakura
Summary: A noite caiu, e ele está lá para te assombrar outra vez.


**Quimera**

**-**

_A noite caiu, e ele está lá para te assombrar outra vez._

**-**

A noite caiu.

Veja, olhe quem chegou para te assombrar. No começo, você tenta ignorar. Você desvia os olhos para o lado e se remexe na cama. Fecha os olhos. Não adianta, porque ele não se mexe. Ainda está ali, não adianta fugir.

Olhe, abra os olhos. Veja o que você fez. Se arrependa, se culpe pelos seus atos insensatos, impensados e egoístas. Pense e repense naquilo que te foi importante. Veja o que deixou para trás na sua vida apenas por uma vingança sem sentido.

Encare.

A sombra ainda te persegue em todo lugar. Você tenta, mas sabe que não pode escapar. Você desvia o olhar novamente e a sombra está lá. Você olha para o teto e ela continua ali, imóvel. Ela está aonde seus olhos podem alcançar.

Esqueça, apague da mente aquilo que aconteceu. Procure uma rota alternativa para fugir dos olhos vermelhos que te perseguem à noite. Você tem medo? Sim, você tem e sabe que não pode fugir. Você quer gritar, mas a voz não sai. Você está preso.

A sombra está se tornando maior, engolindo tudo ao seu redor. Fuja, sobreviva como um gatinho assustado. Deseje, alcance o fim desse pesadelo que se tornou a sua vida depois que _aquilo_ aconteceu. Culpe a ele por isso, pela sua fraqueza.

Corre, sai daí. Chore, se entregue ao desespero, tente gritar outra vez.

Os olhos, eles te perseguem. São vermelhos e assustadores e te dão medo, porque são os olhos dos seus sonhos ruins e não há mais ninguém para espantá-los. Eles estão ficando maiores e o _monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-me-assuste-por-favor-leve-ela-daqui_ está se aproximando.

Ouça, escute os lamentos dele. O choro baixo da criatura que agora vai te matar. Ele quer te dizer algo, mas você tapa os ouvidos e grita o mais alto que pode. A sua voz sai e, quando você abre os olhos, é aquela lua vermelha e a noite escura que te assombram.

Você é pequeno e está voltando da escola, mas por que as ruas estão tão desertas e não tem ninguém para te dar boa noite? Você está com_ medo-do-não-medo-porque-sabe-que-o-monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-te-assuste_ está por perto e _por-favor-tire-ele-daqui-ou-ele-vai-me-comer_. Você corre, porque sabe que estará seguro em casa, mas a verdade é que a lua vermelha te assusta e você não está lá, mas sabe que nada está bem, porque o seu irmão, o grande irmão, não veio te buscar.

É certo que agora ele não tem mais tempo, mas ele sempre dava um jeito de vir te ver. E você acha esses pensamentos ridículos, porque _aquilo_ está muito perto e tudo o que você quer é correr para casa e abraçar sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão e responder _"Foi ótimo"_ para a pergunta _"Como foi o seu dia na escola, querido?"_

Você chega em casa e tudo está tão deserto e tão assustador, que você se sente tentado a voltar para rua ou ir para qualquer outra casa que não seja a sua, porque ela cheira à morte e você não gosta disso. Mas você não tem coragem de voltar, porque o _monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-te-assuste_ está lá fora. Então você entra.

E você chama pelos seus pais e pelo seu _baka-nii_, mas ninguém te atende. E você olha para fora e vê aquela lua vermelha e a noite e os _sorrisos-não-sorrisos-do-monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-te-assuste_ e resolve continuar em frente. E você sente o cheiro da morte. E você para de caminhar.

_"Papai, mamãe?"_

Você não é capaz de acreditar naquilo que seus olhos vêem. A morte chegou antes de você. E você quer perguntar ao seu irmão por que as mãos dele estão manchadas de sangue, mas você não consegue. Você é um menino esperto e sabe que a resposta para a pergunta é _"Eu os matei, nii-chan."_ E você não quer ouvir isso dele.

Fraqueza.

Você é fraco e ele repete isso tantas vezes e diz que vai te deixar vivo por pena e vai embora. E agora você está sozinho e assustado, porque sabe que não pode fugir do seu destino. E quando você ergue os olhos, a lua vermelha ainda brilha no céu e a noite zomba de você.

E você está decidido que não será mais o menino fraco que depende dos outros, mas o menino forte que protegerá seu orgulho.

Mas então, o _monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-te-assuste_ começa a avançar na sua direção e você já tinha se esquecido completamente dele. E os olhos vermelhos buscam os seus e ele ri, repetindo aquilo que você já sabe e que tanto odeia ouvir.

_"Fraco, fraco, fraco. Você é um menino fraco!"_

E ele te engole e você tenta lutar, mas não consegue, porque ele é muito mais forte e assustador que você. E, nesse momento, você chama pelo seu irmão, mas sabe que ele não virá te ajudar, porque você é fraco.

Acorde.

O seu grito é tão alto e tão desesperado que os seus subordinados se aproximam. E eles te olham tentando compreender o que tanto te assustava, mas você diz que não foi nada, que eles não deviam se preocupar.

O dia nasceu.

Você olha para o lado de fora e vê que o céu não é mais negro, mas azul. Você respira fundo e encara as suas mãos _(as mãos de um matador) _e sabe que jamais poderá voltar atrás na decisão que tomou. Na vida que tirou. Você ainda enxerga o sangue nelas.

Mas está tudo bem, porque agora está claro. E, enquanto a luz estiver te protegendo, o _monstro-não-monstro-quimera-ou-qualquer-coisa-que-te-assuste_ de olhos vermelhos não poderá se aproximar.

Entretanto, quando a noite cair, você não poderá se proteger e tudo começará outra vez. Porque você não pode escapar. Porque esse é o seu destino. Porque foi isso que você escolheu, quando decidiu se vingar. Itachi está morto. Sua vitória tem gosto de insanidade.

Se olhe no espelho, veja o seu reflexo, olhe o que você se tornou. Encare os olhos vermelhos que tanto te amedrontaram. Eles estão aí, a verdade é que sempre estiveram, mas você nunca notou. Toque, _sinta_ a imagem que você menosprezava tomar a forma do seu corpo. Está escurecendo novamente, a noite está caindo. E o monstro está por perto, você não pode mais escapar.

Você se tornou a quimera, Sasuke.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Bastidores:_

_Anne: Eu tava afim de fazer uma fic family. Acho que vou fazer de Naruto._

_Nana: 30cookies?_

_Anne: É, mas não sei com quem eu faço._

_Nana: Faz com o Sasuke, ele é um prato cheio pra isso 8D_

_Anne: ok 8D_

Foi assim que essa fic nasceu, à meia noite de uma terça/quarta.

Eu gostei do resultado, na verdade. Acho que é raríssimo ver fics nesse estilo e eu amo tanto! Gosto do Sasuke, admito, mas nunca tinha tentado algo com ele. De um modo ou de outro, acabei gostando muito dessa fic. Tema noite, 30cookies, set outono.

Deixem reviews para me dizer o que acharam a respeito.


End file.
